Ambush and Battle of Gaius Augustine
The '''Ambush and Battle of Gaius Augustine '''takes place in Bloodbound, Book 2, Chapter 6. The King Returns While the Council members decide what to do with the vial of the First Vampire's blood, Gaius interrupts the meeting. The Council members excluding Priya panic and are about to attack Gaius when Scholar Jameson uses his psychic abilities to disable the Council members. Priya betrays the Council by telling Gaius what is going on and gives him the First Vampire's blood, which brings him back to full strength. Your Character breaks the psychic hold Scholar Jameson has on the Council members. Most of the Council engage Gaius and his allies in combat, but Lester flees the battle and the Baron pleads with Gaius for mercy, causing Gaius to kill him. You see that Jameson is escaping while the council members are occupied fighting Gaius and Priya and chase after him. You have the option to kill Jameson, release him, or hear his side of the story. At this point, Lester reappears. He launches a sneak attack and stakes Gaius through the heart. Although he immediately begins to celebrate, Gaius is unharmed, presumably having becoming immune to staking as a result of drinking the First's blood. Battle for the Future Seeing that your allies are outmatched, Kamilah makes a hole to the temple to allow the group to escape. Adrian and Jax initially refuse to run away, but you and Kamilah convince both of them, with Kamilah telling Adrian she does not want to lose him and arguing that the battle is already lost with Jax. Adrian and Jax reluctantly go, leaving Lester behind. Kamilah blocks off the tunnel she opened to prevent Gaius from going after you. Kamilah then says that the group needs a place to lay low and plan, and Jax takes you to one of the Clanless' old safe houses. Once you arrive, Kamilah, Adrian, and Jax are angry about Gaius' return and their defeat in the battle. Kamilah expresses her frustration that she thought her days with Gaius were behind her and how cannot believe Priya betrayed the Council. Adrian feels guilty that he was powerless to stop Gaius in the fight and for his role in convincing the others to incarcerate Gaius, instead of executing him when they overthrew him in the 1920s. Finally, Jax laments that he "just got his ass kicked by a monster." Your Character texts Lily Spencer to bring bags of blood to revive the others, and you can choose to allow one of the Council members to feed from you while they wait. Lily arrives with a grocery bag of blood bags and realizes what has happened. Lily loses hope and wonders if Gaius can still be beaten. Accepting role as Bloodkeeper, World at Stake, and Courage in the Darkest times Kamilah, Adrian, Jax, and Lily receive a notification from FangBook, the page Lily set up for vampires to communicate. When they open it, they find a video of Gaius executing Lester and asking all vampires in the Council, Clans, and Clanless to join him in the new world and accept him as their King. He promises that anyone who helps him hunt Kamilah, Adrian, you, and Jax will receive the highest honor in his court, and that anyone who helps you escape will die like Lester. Despite the general feeling of hopelessness, you tell your friends about the psychic fragments and what you understand about your status as a Bloodkeeper. You ask how the First Vampire died and point out that if Gaius has acquired the First's powers, but the First is dead, then there must be a way to kill Gaius, too. Adrian decides to go with you to a psychic, Serafine Dupont, in Paris to find the Tree of Eternal Life to get a weapon to kill Gaius. Kamilah decides to stay in New York to evacuate the vampires who are not loyal to Gaius. Jax immediately volunteers to go with Your Character to Paris to offer protection and then asks Lily to be leader in his place and make sure that the Clanless evacuate safely. Lily solemnly accepts. Your Character hugs or kisses Lily and wishes her luck. Before leaving, you have the opportunity to accompany Kamilah to Ahmanet Financial. There you find Silvio Marcetti, a member of Clan Castellanos and one of Lester's old enforcers. He explains that he saw the video Gaius sent, found out Lester is dead, and that he has come looking for "safe haven" from Gaius. However, it turns out that Gaius sent him to assassinate Kamilah. You save Kamilah and have the choice to kill Silvio or set him free. You leave for Paris with Jax and Adrian while Kamilah and Lily begin the evacuation of New York. Category:Events Category:Events in Bloodbound